Discovered
by ulf phantom
Summary: Sam and Tucker finding Danny and Vlad in bed


Hey this fanfic isn't part of any of the stories I've published. This is DannyxVlad yaoi that means boy love if you don't like that, don't read this story otherwise have fun : )

Danny woke up because of the ringing phone. ''I get it!'' Jack yelled. ''Hello who is this'' Jack asked. ''Um I'm a friend of Daniel'' the voice answered. ''Danny! There is a friend of yours on the phone!'' ''I'm coming dad!'' Danny shouted downstairs. He stood up and walked downstairs. ''Here you go'' Jack said while he gave the phone to Danny. ''Hello with Danny'' He said. ''Hello my little badger with your lover'' ''Why are you calling to this phone I have my own you know.'' Danny said. ''Yours is standing of.'' ''Sorry'' Danny said feeling a little stupid. ''Are you able to meet today?'' ''Yes When?'' ''lets say ten minutes?'' ''Okay sounds good'' Danny said. ''Great I'll come to you'' Danny's lover said and hung up. Danny looked to the clock. ''Eight o'clock still early I'll wait in my room'' Danny thought and walked back to his room. ''I've ten minutes to get myself ready.'' Danny started to undress himself. He put a very short skirt on and a small top and hid himself in his closet. Vlad plasmius flew trough the wall into Danny's room. ''Daniel? Daniel where are you?'' Vlad whispered. When he flew close to the closet he got pulled in. ''Hey sweet fruitloop'' Danny said. ''Nice outfit'' Vlad said. ''I already thought you would like it.'' Danny said. Vlad picked Danny up and placed him on the bed. ''Sad that you can't keep it on'' Vlad said. He pulled of Danny's top and kissed his chest. Danny and Vlad where to busy to hear the bell downstairs. Danny's mom Maddie opened the door. ''Hello mrs F is Danny home?'' Tucker asked. ''Hello Tucker and Sam yes he's still sleeping'' Maddie said. ''Thanks mrs Fenton'' Sam said. They walked upstairs to Danny's room. ''Hey Sam do you hear that.?'' Tucker asked. ''Hear what?'' Sam asked. ''Listen'' Tucker and Sam placed their ears on Danny's door. ''AAHHH please don't stop!'' ''Be quiet or someone will hear you.'' ''What is going on in there?'' Sam asked. ''Only one way to find out'' Tucker said and he opened the door. They walked into the room and closed the door. They looked at the bed. ''Danny! What the heck are you doing?!'' Sam cried. Vlad jumped of Danny and hid underneath the sheets. ''Eh hey guys what are you doing here?'' Danny asked while his face turned red. ''We could ask the same about your lover'' Sam said angrily. ''I'm sorry I guess.'' Danny mumbled. ''how long has this been going?'' Tucker asked. ''A few months'' Danny answered. ''I'm in love with Vlad okay I just can't help it.'' ''Sure I believe that but I'm not so certain if he is'' Tucker said while he pointed at Vlad. ''And why wouldn't I be?'' Vlad asked. ''Well you tried to kill him'' Sam said. ''I've never tried to kill Daniel it was the way he got involved that almost killed himself.'' Vlad said. Tucker and Sam didn't say a word. Now that they thought about it they remembered that it was kinda true. ''If I may not be with Vlad because of you then I don't wanna be friends with you guys anymore'' Danny said. ''Wow you really take this serious but okay if you can keep this up longer than a week with Vlad now we Know we won't bother you about it and stay friends. Okay?'' Sam said. ''Okay'' Danny said. ''You know that now when I hear the word gay I give you a pinch in your arm'' Tucker said. ''Yes I know'' Danny said. ''We'll leave you two alone'' Sam said. She grabbed Tucker's arm and pulled him away. ''Shall I top now?'' Danny asked. ''You still want to keep going like none of this had happened?'' Vlad asked. ''Yup'' ''Okay if that's what you want Vlad said. Danny rolled over Vlad and kissed his lips gently and entered the elder halfa fast moving in and out. ''Hey you're doing it wrong'' Vlad said. He placed Danny on his back. ''You must do it gently like this'' Vlad slowly moved in and out. The door opened. ''Danny I forgot to ask can I.. Ah gross never mind I'll ask it later.'' Tucker said and ran away. ''Never mind that just keep going'' Danny said. ''You really don't care?'' Vlad said surprised. ''No they're my friends there is nothing I can do about it.'' Danny said. ''You are the most crazy little badger I've ever met'' Vlad said he leaned forward and kissed the young halfa's lips as if there was no tomorrow.

I hoped you liked this fanfic. After Sunday I have to publish less stories because my autumn holiday is over then and I have to go back to school. If you want to read something specific about dannyxvlad or dannyxdash or even both send me a message or put it in a review. Greetings ulf phantom


End file.
